My fake fiance
by lala423
Summary: AU sess-rin Rin and Sesshomaru one common desire- money. A propposition is put on the table and they both take it. Will there be consequences... maybe. One more twist they are secretly in love with one another but they are both too prideful to admit theyre feelings. sorry for bad summary its good story! Hope you liike! Funny references to 50 shades of Grey!
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like my Newest project- please r and r!

Rin's POV

I was on my way home and looking forward to having dinner with my husband...wow husband. Three months ago i didnt ever think I would ever refer to a man by that name and look at me now married for a month now and actually happy considering all the shady details.

Who knew a business deals that involve marriage, can actually go right.

I pulled up to the gates and punched in the code to our Los Angeles Estate and sighed of releif that I was finally home, only the closer i came to our home the more nervous I got I knew I wouldn't be able to hide my secret from him for very long.

I parked my lamborghini garage and went in searh for Sesshomaru. Of course he was in his office, he always looked so scerene in his office- doing his work.

I stared at him for a moment until he noticed I was watching him.

"Hey-." I murmured.

"Hello, how was work?" He said in his usual monotone voice.

"Draining and I am exhausted and famished, do you have an idea of where you'd like to go?"

He came over to me and took my lips in his.

Oh no here comes the change of plans.

"Actually there has been a change of plans, my father has invited us to dinner he wants to speak with us."

I gave a mental groan.

"Alright- should I change or is this fine?"

"You look beautiful now lets go." he grabbed his jacket and we got in his car.

"Did he say something is wrong?"

He shrugged.

"No but I know he wants see all of us, he says its been way too long he wants the whole family together for dinner."

I was little intimidated. We hadn't all been together in one space since our wedding and Sesshomaru didnt sound too thrilled.

We got to his parents castle and I felt as if I wanted to vomit, my stomach was in knots, we entered and both greeted by Izayoi- his adopted mother.

"Hello Rin- Sesshomaru how are you both?"

"Good." he answered for the both of us as he hugged her, then she came to me.

"Rin dear you look tired are you alright?" I nodded and smiled as she pulled me in for a hug. "Yes I'm fine just a little tired from work."

We walked into the beautiful dining room and sat down down with everyone. Sesshomaru wasnt kidding everyone was here, even his biological mother Inukumi. Dinner began as usual small talk , between everyone and then her and she spoke, not looking to happy I might add. Inutaisho rolled his eyes at his ex-wife and feared what was going to come out of her mouth

"Sesshomaru - Rin- how are you both doing?"

I smiled.

"Doing good, making deals kicking butt- the both of us I mean."

My answer obviously didnt make her too happy.

"Oh come on surely you newlyweds have some stories to tell, neither have you have even brought up the honeymoon."

"I doubt you wish to know about our very sexual honeymoon Mother." Sesshomaru stepped in.

"No one does." Inuyasha spat out.

"Well who knew you would be having relations with your wife at all, she of course is your fake wife is she not?"

Sesshomaru showed no emotion and I made an attempt not to.

"If I married Rin its because I wanted her to be my wife- there isnt anything fake about marriage."

"So enlighten me my dear son- why did you marry her?" She shot me an icy glare."

"She wasnt some whore who was after my money- and besides she entertains me." He said casually.

"Quite the emotional character you have become- my son, and you Rin why did you marry Sesshomaru?" She waited for my response,

"He makes me laugh and besides look at him isnt he sight for sore eyes?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Or is it that you both wanted to cash in on your trust funds without havin to go out of your comfort zone." She threw some papers on the table that she had been waiting to display.

My mouth dropped.

"What the hell are you talking about mother." I had to laugh inside Sesshomaru sounded exactly like Inuyasha.

"Inukumi control yourself." Inutaisho stepped in.

"The proof is in the emails that they sent to one another talking about theyre little plan" She kept talking.

Everyone stared at us with blank looks on theyre faces.

"I want this marriage annulled- immediately I dont want a scandal in the headlines." She glared at me.

"What would an annulment do besides ruin our reputation. And besides I wont leave my husband just becaus you want me to- Inukumi." I spat back at her getting very heated by the situation.

"You speak as if you have a choice in this matter, you know demon laws - marriage is sacred you whore."

I let Sesshomaru get mad for me in this next part of the conversation.

"Continue disrespecting my wife and you will surely wish you hadnt mother." he yelled.

"Inukumi sit down and shut your mouth- you are in my house." Inutaisho said before she could continue yelling."

"I love you both and you are too great of demons to lose your lives... either of you, I apologize Rin." I was confused at her change of tone.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"For demons to marry for power or wealth is pure shame upon the family." Inutaisho stated a little more lightly then how Inukumi was talking.

"And not to mention it is dangerous- many in our family have already lost our lives making such stupid descicions like marrying for power." Izayoi added.

"Get back to the part that is dangerous for our lives." I demanded - being in fear of my life in a new way than I was before I went to the doctor this morning.

Inutaisho just stared at both of us standing there, not wanting to explain himself.

Pause!

Okay so I gather your a little confused at the moment i better fill you in on what has happened the past three months.

THREE MONTHS EARLIER

"here is where our hectic story begins" the two demons say in unison.

Sesshomaru's pov.

I was sitting in my office contemplating staying late and working or going to Rin's fashion show, she would be quite disappointed if I didn't go to her final show. She had been a model since she was in the public eye as sixteen now at 26, truly she was around my age 450 years old. Tonight was her final night as a model and introducing her new lingerie line. I wasn't one to pass up seeing my best friend prance around in provocative clothing so I decided to go and congratulate her on everything and that she chose my advertising company I owed her big time. And also fact that everyone in our families would never let me live it down that I didnt attend.

I got in my Ferrari and drove myself I didnt want to drag my driver out on another night event, I was immediately greeted by my brother and his wife who were already seated.

"Hi Sesshomaru- we didnt think you were going to make it." Kagome explained as she hugged me.

"I changed my mind, i didnt feel like being shunned for missing such an important event in her life."

She gave me that i know your in love with her look, and turned back to my brother. But the truth is, I"ve always had feelings for her. I just didnt think emotions like that mattered, for a woman to bring a man to his knees in my eyes is weak, submitting to a woman seemed like the last thing I would ever do. Soon I would find out that it is quite the opposite, and how wrong I was to think that for all these years.

"I'm glad you came man, i wouldn't have heard the end of it if you didnt." he shook my hand and they sat back down. There were two seats reserved next to my brother and Kagome including mine but I was confused as to who would be sitting with us.

Then I was approached by a cloaked woman covered from head to toe in a bright red cloak, we all sat down and the music began, I tried not being distracted but there was something about this woman next to me that seemed suspicious and familiar at the same time.

Five minutes after the show started, the music changed and this mysterious woman turned to me, looked at me with thos big brown eyes and looked as if she was smiling.

"Care to escort a lady on stage baby?" She spoke seductively, she made my body quiver with that voice and what was worse she had full knowledge of what it did to me...damn you Rin.

I simply smirked and did as she asked, I took her hand and led her up the stairs quickly after taking my seat and watching her intently as she undid the tes on the cloak and letting it slowly fall to her feet revealing the lingere that she was wearing. she turned to me and blew a kiss then struted down the runway.

Rin's POV

My little trick in the show caught his attention, oh how I loved making him squirm.I felt confident on my stage Fearless.

Only when I came to walk by him instead of feeling like I had the upper hand I felt self conscious. Me self conscious - not to seem conceited but I never had that feeling, but I guess things changed when your half naked in front of the love of your life. And that damn smirk on his face- he knows what he is doing to me- this is the only man that has ever been able to make me feel this way...self conscious thats not an emotion a demoness like myself should be burdened with.

I of course ended the finale in flames with my lacy corset push up bra set and matching panties. By thus time I had his full attention and that upper hand that I spoke about earlier, he was begging himself not to drool.

I decided to skip the after party and go out to dinner with my two sisters and they're mates/ husbands. Inuyasha and Kagome had been mates for about two hundreds years now and been married for fifty, they were planning on finally making a family of they're own, I secretly envied them. The love that they had for one another truly was infinite. And there was Sango and Miroku I never really liked him because of his philandering ways but he assured us all that he only had eyes for my baby sister... Good too because I'd hate to add him to my hit list.

As you can assume yes we are a giant pack of dog demons, with the exception of Ayame and Koga two newlyweds and close family. Sesshomaru and I were the only ones in the entire family not mated or wed. To say the least it was embarrassing. Me such a success and still not swept by my feet by anyone, well anyone who truly wanted me. I admit I am in love with my best friend Sesshomaru, we had been friends since we were pups and so close.

Everyone in the family keeps playing around that one day we are going to get married and have children. Even my parents when they were alive that is, it had been almost a hundred years and it still feels like yesterday that I witnessed they're death. I played with the necklace that they gave me, the locket that contained they're pictures as I contemplated what to order fot dinner. At one point I let a tear fall lose from my eyes, not remembering where I was- and of course he notices he always knows when something is wrong.

"You miss them dont you?" he whispered into my ear.

"I do." I looked down at my drink fidgeting with the straw, with this subject with him I couldnt hide my emotions.

"They wouldn't have missed this for the world and you know it."

"Yeah I know- its just hard."

He grabbed my hand under the table and held it tight, making me smile. Until he showed up that is.

"Hey Rin." the most panther demon called out to me.

"Hey Hojo."

I had never called him my boyfriend, we went in a couple of dates but I guess he never got the hint.

"You were great in the show." he tried to kiss me but I shifted making it so he kissed my cheek.

"Thank you." I said plainly.

"Um can we talk?"

"I'm having dinner with my family right now, can't this wait?" I made the irritation in my voice known.

"No it can't and besides you can have dinner with them any old time never get to see you." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Ms. Steele." his voice was harsh, and I couldnt help but laugh at his attempt to mimic

"Oh I didnt realize you were Christian Grey." I said rolling me eyes again.

"I might just have to punish you." he growled lightly saying this into my ear, while pondering my response Sesshomaru took the glory.

"Speak to her like that and you will find out what the word punishment truly means." he was up and towering over Hojo,his eyes just beginging to glaze red.

"Remember our deal- I'm your master." he growled and I couldn't help but laugh. Yes I had fantasies about being made to submit courtesy of the Fifty Shades Trilogy, but he was the last person I pictured as Christian.

"Hojo get a life and a clue, and leave me alone, if there was anyone I would choose play that fantasy with, you wouldnt even make my hit list."

Everyone at the table began to get irritated with this nuissance and especially when he went to whisper something into my ear he caught my steak knife and embedded into my thigh.

I chuckled as I felt the burning red start to glaze over my own eyes.

"You really shouldn't have done that baby." I was surprised Sesshomaru hadnt killed him yet.

"Consider this warning, one more step out of line and I won't hesitate to kill you- you've tried my patience enough for one night- know your place when your up against a Lady." I whispered into his ear with a sweet voice.

I took Hojo's hand and swiftly put the knife through his palm and twisted it around while keeping an erie grin on my face."

Security showed him the door, and to say the least the stab hurt like a bitch, its been a while since I had gotten into a fight. Not much of a fight I might add.

"Come with me." He took my hand excusing us both from the table, and led me to a private room in the back.

"Why?"

"Your bleeding."

I looked down at me leg and shrugged.

"Oh." we excused ourselves unto a private room and sat down.

'Look its fine I'll be healed by morning."

He ignored my comment and lifted my skirt up to observe my wound, staring at it for a moment ge leaned his head in and licked it. I almost forgot that he cab heal with his mouth, gross to some, but hot to me. I shut my eyes and tried hard not to get turned on by this. Too late.

"All better." he said softly.

"Th- thank you." He looked up at me and smiled. Kagome always told me I was the only one able to make him smile like that.

"Well what a night." I exclaimed.

"You really should get better security."

"I've been meaning to do that, but I'd rather not have some goons follow me around all day."

"Alright then if you want that prissy little cat following you around so be it."

"Look don't give me your attitude, I said I would think about it."

He rolled his eyes at me and began to walk off.

"And dont roll your eyes either mister." I joked.

He turned and backed me into the wall.

"Or what your going to punish me?"

I bit my lip and smiled.

"If you don't watch your self fluffy, I just might." I giggled, he hated when I called him that.

"Keep calling me that infuriating name you are going to regret showing me that book of yours."

I smirked and got close to his ear.

"Bring it on baby." I whispered and kisses his ear, then ran out as fast as I could out of the room, I knew I would regret it f I didnt.

Sesshomaru's point of view

She really knew how to press my buttons, that annoying girl, if it were any one else I would have sour they're throats just for crossing me in that way.

My iPhone rang.

Text messages

Rin Have dinner with me tomorrow night I need to talk to you.

Me We just talked.

Rin Its business that I want to talk about not about some silly book that I like :P

Me I have to work tomorrow.

Rin I'll pick you up.

Me Do I have to?

Rin Fine I will just get someone else to do

Me What is this regarding?

Rin Money

Me Business usually does- you better have a good explanation tomorrow.

Rin Oh I will dont worry - well I'm off, love ya I'll see you tomorrow

Ps- thanks for coming :*

Sometimes I wished she would say that to me for real

okay super long chapter hope you liked it please r and r!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone glad you liked the first chapter! I know it's a bit confusing but it will all fall into place I promise! In thus story there is a new side to Rin and Sesshomaru, I'm sure you all have noticed. BTW when they're demons are coming out and talking it is in the parenthesis!

The next day I walked in to work like normal, going through meetings and making deals. I had been in the advertising since I was "22" years old my father helped me out with building my own company funded by his big engineering company. I graduates much earlier than everyone else and finished college by the time I was 20. Now Taisho advertising was the biggest advertising companies in North America. My iPhone took me away from my thoughts with its annoying ringtone.

Text message

Rin

Hey I'll pick you up at around sevenish is that okay?

Me

Yes see you then.

Rin

Sounds good have a good day!

Me

ditto thanks

Rin

Your Welcome:D

Rin's POV

I put down my phone and moped around my office until my morning meetings with my design team. My oh my how time has passed by. I remember it just yesterday when it was my first time even being in a fashion show. I tripped going up the stairs to the runway- luckily it was so dark and smokey that no one noticed.

My thoughts on being a model were soon interrupted by other things running through my head, like a certain business proposal I was going to put on the dinner table tonight with Sesshomaru. I thought about what I was going to say to convince him to go along with my plan - how could he refuse?

Let me fill you in on my little problem.

My company has just started out and needs much money for the summer collection coming up, wedding season- I am doing a whole collection on bridal lingerie to do this I need more money, now I have that money but I am not allowed to touch that money because of the trust fund clause that my parents put on they're will. I am not entitled to the billions that are left to me until the day of my wedding. Sure I sound like a selfish bitch but I need the money- and well... I'm tired of being that 450 year old demoness that doesn't have a mate or husband, I may be a hot shot but a demon is nothing without they're mate. Why Sesshomaru you ask? Well I want him and I know that the same trust funds that come from both his mother and father contain that same clause - he cant touch the money until he gets hitched. I was a little worried because I didnt want to ruin the good friendship that we had but we had a common desire- money and ranking. And part of me wanted to find out how he would react to my proposition considering his negative feelings on relationships... and figure out where he and I could possibly get if we were in a relationship. And to figure out if he really meant that promise he made sixty years ago.

(you will find that out later :D

The rest of the day flew by so fast, I didnt even know where it all went. Now came time to go pick up Sesshomaru. To say the least I had butterflies in my stomach. Luckily no one knew of my proposition otherwise I would have really flipped out.

I exited the office and went down to vallet to my Lamborghini and revved the engine. Turning on the music, I left the garage and raced through the Los Angeles night.

I made sure to text Sesshomaru before I left to let him know I was on my way.

Me

I'm on my way be there in 20.

Sesshomaru

Ok. Dont text and drive.

Me

Its called talk text ;)

Sesshomaru

Smart-ass.

Me

You know you love me!

Sesshomaru

Sure.

I finally stopped the texting and actually drove, when I got to his office u parked in front and headed upstairs.

"Excuse me ma'am office hours are closed I'm going to have to ask you to leave." his not so nice secretary Sarah greeted me.

"I'm here to pick up Sesshomaru I think I will just go on in."

"I wasnt aware he got a new driver."

She smirked at me.

"Sure, in Manolo Blaniks, and in a Lamborghini I will he driving him around."

"Hmm pretty and sarcastic, or are you just some escort giving him special rides?" I couldn't help but laugh at her insecurities. But again as I was about to defend my self Sesshomaru walked in.

"Speak to Rin like that again, and you will have to look for another job Sarah." he said plainly and walked with me down the hall and to the elevator. We silently made our way to the front of the lobby and got in my car. I revved the engine once again only this time I did it to show off.

"I didn't know you knew how to drive stick." Sesshomaru mentioned.

"Please take the stick off a Lambo and its like taking the balls off a man." he let out a chuckle at my metaphor.

"I didn't know women thought like that."

"In case you haven't noticed I'm not like most women."

"Oh believe me I have had plenty of time to notice." I rolled my eyes and laugher at him.

"Sure you have."

"So what this business proposal you have for me."

"Relax we are almost to the restaurant then we can talk."

We got to Fogo de Chao and I already had a private room in the back reserved with wine waiting.

"Private room in the back? This really just be important."

We sat down and I quickly for into the wine.

"So the reason why I asked you to dinner tonight, I need your help." he stared while taking a sip of wine.

"Go on."

I took a deep breath and continued.

"I'm working on a new line for this summer and I need help financially, but I also don't want any investors yet."

"So where do I come in?" he looked a bit confused.

"You and I both have something in common- our trust funds don't have the usual age clause but a clause that states that we aren't entitled to a penny until we are married."

"Your proposing?" he smirked.

"In other words yes- a business proposal."

"And how would this deal benefit me?"

"You would get your money and be able to fund the expansion of your company with out any investors."

"How do you know that I dont already have investors set up?" I smiled at him.

"Your like me, you want to take the reigns and all of the glory yourself."

"Get to the part that is beneficial for us to go into a fake marriage that could ruin our reputation." he spoke more forcefully.

"You dont beleive in love or being married for real."

"Dont you?"

"No." I lied, I did want more, I just wanted it all with him.

"And why would you want to marry me Rin?"

"Marriage includes spending the rest of my life with someone, we have been familiar for centuries, and you are the only man that doesn't make me want to slit his throat. And besides look at you - who wouldn't want to be married to you?"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"You flatter me Rin but it takes more than money and familiarity to make me want to spend the rest of my life with someone. And besides why do I need to he married I am perfectly fine as I am- alone."

"A demon is only as great as the mate he has by his side- the same goes with a man without a wife, you want more fame and power you'll have it all with me by your side."

"Have it all? And what of mortality, I refuse to take an impure wife. Who wants a plum when someone has already had a bite." I laughed hard a his response and sat closer to him.

"Just because I am a lingerie model doesn't mean that I put this clothes to good use." his eyes widened as I whisperer into his ear.

"Why Sesshomaru you seem surprised." I said after taking another sip of wine.

"Your a virgin?"

"Untouched by any man, or woman."

"You?"

I nodded slowly.

"Its tradition to wait until your wedding night is it not? Even in these modern more risqué times."

"So you have got my attention, how do we make this work?"

"Wait your actually saying yes to this?"

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah but I expected you to put up more of a fight."

He smiled.

"In the public eye date, hang out more we bring each other to all events and show off more and more what kind of relationship we have."

"And what of our family?"

"I didn't want to make this situation awkward but everyone already thinks we are going yo end up together, might as well give into they're suspicions."

Part of me wanted to just give in and tell him the real reason besides money. I had feelings for him- real feelings. But I was too obsessed with pride and not giving into my heart. (Just say it already your in love with him!) My demon side screamed in my head.

-•-•••- Sesshomaru's point of view

It pained me to give into her demands but, id rather give in at this point then lose her to some low life that would screw her over. (Admit it your in love with her!) My inner demon taunted me. "And what about you fluffy- any conditions?" oh how I despised that nickname she called me.

"I dont tolerate adultery, divorce or dishonesty." He said firmly.

"Don't worry, I'm all yours, you can tell when I'm lying anyway and we will be stuck together forever. I'm okay with that." she said happily. "

One more thing." "Yes?" she asked.

"If that nickname gets out I won't hesitate to punish you, just like in that fucked up trilogy you had me read."

"I don't know what part you are talking about but but does that sound erotic." She winked at me then called for the waiter.

"I thought you said you were a virgin?" "Yes I am a virgin hut it doesn't mean that I don't have fantasies."

Right then and there that little voice that she used gave me a hard-on that I knew wouldn't go away.

"You intrigue me."

"Doesn't matter how many years go by and I can still get you to say that to me." she kissed my cheek and led me out by the hand back to her car, were the paparazzi was waiting.

We never spoke to any of them but she gavr quite a show stating at me intently squeezed my hand. I was a little less than happy when reality struck she was acting.

(No she isn't she wants you)

For days now this is what I have had to deal with. My horny animalistic side probing me that we are meant to be together. She drove me back to my place that night with her maniac driving, and made a new record- twenty minutes when it should have taken forty.

"Damn Rin you don't need to drive that crazy."

She giggled. "Chill out cops can't touch me, I had a radar detector installed." I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"I had a feeling that's what you got the last time you got a speeding ticket, its been almost a year."

"I had to do something to keep my license from being suspended." She pulled up to my condo and looked at me.

"You sure you want to do this?"

" I couldn't help but shrug. "

Yes, if that is what you want."

"Why- for such a selfish reason on my part why?"

i Looked at her and brought my hand to her face moving her messy hair out of her face.

"I have never believed marriage or mating, maybe its time to give in to what life wants for me."

She was shocked by my response.

"Why now after all the other times you tried?" she jumbled her words as she spoke.

"Like I told you - maybe its time for me to give "more" a try." she took a deep breath. "Since when did this become more than business?"

"Since I brought sex and morality into the play."

"Who knew you would be the one making this more complicated?"

"Who knew you wouldn't especially when your bringing this up sixty years after that promise we made."

" "You remember that?" she chuckled softly.

"Yes." I leaned down closer to yet face and caught a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight." I left that night with a smile on my face and her in her car stunned.

Hope you liked this chapter please r and r!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter!  
Sorry for the mistakes and stuff im doing this on  
my phone, my laptop crashed again :S  
Anyway hope u like please r and r!

I sped home as fast as I could to try and get  
rid that butterfly feeling with the speed, only as I thought it didnt work.  
I never thought In a million years that he was going to do that... KISS  
ME!

For a moment I thought to call Kagome but i just couldn't, I was way  
too flustered.  
I thought back to what like not even fifteen minutes ago and  
got that butterfly feeling it was annoying and unfamiliar and yet kinda  
nice.

Then my phone rung... I prayed to Kami it wasn't him, I was too  
nervous to talk.

"Hello?" I asked nervously.

"Why Rin you sound  
flustered?" his annoying and desperate voice sounded through the phone, making  
me want to scream.

"Hojo- how the hell did you get this number?" I  
scoffed.

"I know everything about you Rin, you can't escape me. For  
instance I know your wearing that little black dress I love." I started to  
laugh.

"Not even close Hojo, didnt you get my first warning? Oh and how  
is the hand by the way?"

I heard him growl and then there was a  
click, I guess he hung up.

I threw the phone on the floor regretting not  
listening to Sesshomaru about the whole security thing.

I tossed and  
turned all night growling in frustration that not even sleeping pills  
worked.  
For some reason I had an urge to call up the ice king, but I refused  
to be humiliated with that damn smirk of his...again. Even if it was over the  
phone.  
Finally at around three in the morning I managed to fall asleep, only  
to be woken up again by an anonymous phone call and hang up.

Hojo  
probably.

I laid there the rest of the night awake looking at the ceiling  
thinking about what I had just gotten myself into, what with no security, no  
sleep and also neck deep in a courting game with Sesshomaru.

The rest of  
the morning I kept tossing and turning shifting between nightmares until got  
quite an early wake up call from Kagome.

"Kagome it is seven in the  
morning you better have a good reason for calling me this early." she  
giggled.

"Oh c'mon Rin you didnt forget already did you?" I rolled my  
eyes.

"Yes actually I did forget so now remind me please.?" she laugher  
harder.

"Izayoi and Inutaisho invited us to lunch today... And by the  
way it's not seven it's more like ten thirty and we have to be there at twelve  
thirty."

I groaned.

"Yeah I forgot, I guess I might as well get  
up now."

"Well with the amount of time you need to get ready yes now  
would be a good time." I agreed and said goodbye to begin getting  
ready.

Izayoi always invited everyone over to the house when her and  
Inutaisho h ad something to tell everyone either that or when something was  
going on and he needed to talk to one of us.

This time he invited  
everyone all his sons and they're mates, and then me...the family  
friend.  
Not that they treated me like anything less than  
family.

Quickly I managed to make myself look the usual gorgeousness that  
I strived for, not because I was trying to impress the paparazzi but I loved to  
see Sesshomaru squirm at the way I looked.

Simple dark denim skinny jeans  
did the trick for my hips, knee high suede black boots and a pretty purple silk  
tank top topped off with my riding jacket.

I figured I'd ride over to  
they're house in style and take my black Ducati out for a ride.

I pulled  
my cross body purse over my shoulder and headed out the door, with my helmet in  
hand.

I had a pretty big garage here at this house to fit all four of my  
cars and my motorcycle, swinging my leg over I got comfortable and started her  
up.

Luckily I was only about a half hour away from they're house  
otherwise I would be in trouble for being late so I sped off heading that  
way.

Driving this speed demon always gave me the relaxation I needed  
after a night of sleepless torture, I felt totally free and comfortable almost  
like I was flying.  
I was careful not to speed too much or drive too crazy I  
was always giving either  
Kagome, Sango or Izayoi a heart attack with all the  
recklessness in my life and especially with all these people on the news dying  
for driving without a care, so I promised not to drive like a total  
maniac.

I got to they're mansion in record time!  
Yes! Twenty  
minutes!  
I quickly parked my bike besides the other cars, taking off my  
helmet I shook off the helmet hair and headed inside.

When I walker in I  
was greeted by a five year old looking exactly like Izayoi, screamed my  
name.

"RIN!" she had a running start and jumped into my  
arms.

"Hi Nikita how are you sweetie?" she giggles, as I walked with her  
in my arms.

Even after all three boys both Inutaisho and Izayoi got lucky  
with they're latest creation little girl that looked like her mother but acted  
like a little demon.

"Good- I missed you sissy." she was accustomed  
to calling all her brothers mates "sissy", I guess she suspected what everyone  
else already did.

I walked into the kitchen where everyone else was  
hanging out, I was greeted as usual hugs and kisses.

"My such maternal  
instinct you have." Inutaisho chimed in watching me hold his daughter.

I  
giggled and blushed.  
"Well who in the world wouldn't with this little  
cutie?"  
I went over to hug my surrogate father.

Then he walked in,  
with his usual self affirmed beauty, wearing casual clothes, dark denim jeans,  
dark grey sweater and his hair flowing amazingly as he walked.

I couldn't  
help but feel intimidated as he made his way to me...thank Kami I didnt drool  
or keep my mouth agate to long.

"Hello Rin." he said my name not in a  
monotone and this time actually sounding happy.

"Hey you." I beamed up at  
him

He came up and gave me a hug with his little sister in my arms,  
kissing me lightly on the cheek.

Everyone seemed to notice how much more  
gentle he was today, mainly with me.

Inutaisho was delighted, however  
everyone else kept a cautious eye on how we interacted.

We sat down and  
dinner was pretty calm that is until all the surprises started.

He sat  
across from me, changing gestures frequently as the conversation went  
on.

"Well- I have something to tell you guys... I mean Inuyasha and I  
do."

Kagome started as Inuyasha stood up with her, holding her as she  
spoke.

Everyone waited to say what I already expected.

"We're  
pregnant!" she squealed.

Everyone gave they're congratulations and hugs  
and all the rest of the mush, even ice king brought himself to hug my sister and  
his brother.

Then the second surprise came out.

"Congratulations  
Kagome dear... I know this will be very surprising but... Izayoi is pregnant  
as well." Inutaisho stood behind her caressing her belly.

Her and Kagome  
enjoyed a huge teary hug along with the rest of us girls.

They all sat  
down keeping talk going about how blessed our future was going to be filled with  
two new faces in the family.

After dinner our party of nine shifted into  
the living room where we just sat down and talked for a while sipping on wine  
and talking about life.  
That is until Nikita clicked on the tv and E news,  
and couples watch was just beginning.

Julianna Rancic was on and gabbing  
about new couples and love in the air.

"This is E news with couples watch  
and the new couple recently spotted out on the town, lingerie model and designer  
Rin; with billionaire bachelor Sesshomaru walking out of a cozy Brazilian  
restaurant and looking pretty star struck with one another as they sped off in  
Rin's pure brand new Lamborghini."  
They showed the video of Sesshomaru and I  
walking out of Fogo De Chao when I kissed him on the cheek and walked holding  
hands and back into my car.

I slumped back into the chair I was in,  
blushing like crazy, waiting for the frenzy to begin, I didnt think it would get  
to E news so soon.

Hope you liked this one please r and r and I will have more!


	4. Chapter 4

I looked over at Sesshomaru who for a minute had the funniest reaction plastered  
on his face I almost wanted to take a picture. But after that second he remained  
calm and the same usual emotionless stare.

I wanted to squish my eyes  
shut at one point until someone asked what was going on, instead I sat there  
acting if I was amused by the feature.

"Rin- Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho  
started.

I looked over and smiled nervously.

"Yes father?"  
Sesshomaru answered as if nothing ever happened, in the same monotone  
voice.

"Care to explain?" Sango and Kagome glared over at me.

"We went out to dinner okay...no big deal." I said.

"Acting like a couple?" Kagome asked.

"We were playing around with the paparazzi."

" It was a date ... End of discussion." Sesshomaru put it short and to the point,  
not wanting to explain anything further.

"Well that's nice." Inutaisho  
said happily.

I walked over to the kitchen to grab myself some more wine  
and was ambushed by three women.

"You didnt tell us you had a date with him!" Kagome hissed.

Sango and Izayoi glared.

"It didnt start out that way I asked him if he wanted to go out because I hadn't seen him in a  
while- and wanted to catch up, and well things just went good."

It wasn't really a lie I though to myself.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

"We just talked about life and our future, like what's going on and what we  
want."

I tried not to get too dazed from the memories running through my  
mind.

"And what is it that you want- Rin?" Sango asked.

"Not to be alone the rest of my life."

I couldn't help but let some emotion slip out when I stared at them and spoke.

"So does this mean you two are going to..."

I looked up at them and smiled.

"No labels, please I just want to see where and how this goes."

"And what about press, they are going to have a feild day when they get a load of this?"

Sango blurted out.

"One step at a time okay

All three beamed at me and kept it down as the guys where in the room next over, we walked back to the living room and sat down to watch a movie together with everyone else.

I sat in the same spot and started a little text conversation with Sesshomaru.

Text Conversation

Sesshy  
So what did they want to  
know?

Me  
They just wanted to know if it was a date or  
not.

Sesshy  
What did you tell them?

Me  
That I asked you out  
to dinner and we talked and had a good  
time.

Sesshy  
And?

Me  
And?

Sesshy  
And what  
else?

Me  
Nothing that's pretty much it.

Sesshy  
You irritate  
me.

I looked up from my phone and smirked at him.

Me  
Lol, what  
are you doing after this?

Sesshy  
I don't know, why?

Me  
Come  
for a ride on my bike with me.

Sesshy  
Why would I want to do  
that?

Me  
Its fun.

Sesshy  
Not my idea of  
fun.

Me  
Pussy :P

Sesshy  
What the hell did you just call  
me?

Me  
Read the text I'm sure it's still there babe.

Sesshy

Fine but I drive, I refuse to take the back seat to you.

I  
laughed.

Me  
I'm sure there's a couple of ways I can get you to go  
behind ;)

I looked up at him as I sent the text and watched as his facial  
expression went from blank ...to completely caught off guard.

He  
looked up at me with his mouth in an O shape.

I winked and returned my  
attention to the movie we watched, no longer taking or sending any text  
messages.

It was about five when everyone started to gather themselves to  
leave.

"Well we better get leaving.. Its getting late." Kagome  
started.

They said they're goodbyes to everyone and headed out along  
with Sango and Miroku.

I stayed behind for a little while and helped  
Izayoi clean up.

"You know you really don't need to Rin."

I  
smiled.

"Hey I don't have any work till Tuesday...and no life at the  
moment." I joked.

"Don't overwork yourself sweetie, your work is  
beautiful but maybe its time to focus on something more."

"I know...  
I didn't want to put things off so long but- mom and dad would be pissed." I  
looked down.

"Look they along with us just want you to be happy, life is  
about more than just success Rin...it isn't going to feel like life anymore  
unless you truly start to live it, with someone by your side."

I  
shrugged.

"Beleive me when I tell you that I look at you and Sango and  
Kagome ... I envy all of it." I sighed and sat on the counter as I  
talked.

Sesshomaru's POV

I stood there near the kitchen  
listening to Rin talk to my mother, opening up like I've never seen before...  
Fot some reason I was jealous, that she had never opened up to be in that  
way.

"Its just hard to find when I am the way I am." I was confused, I  
didnt know why it would be hard for her.

"And what do you mean by that,  
you are a smart beautiful and successful girl - demoness." I  
giggled.

"Who is picky, stubborn, feisty and very  
indecisive."

"Which makes everything all the more fun in a relationship,  
just promise you won't shut yourself out...whoever he might be let him in."

Izayoi veered over at me giving me a quick smirk and making sure not to  
let Rin notice.

"I guess there's nothing to do but take your word for  
it."

I was torn between realizing the feelings that I had for her and  
letting my pride fall at the hands of a woman.  
I felt weak just thinking  
about letting a woman bring mw to my feet, even one as intriguing as  
her.

"You are not weak when you fall for someone  
Sesshomaru."

"Hn."

"Think of it this way son, when a woman brings  
you to your knees it only makes you that much stronger."

There was  
nothing I could reply, it was true he and my brothers were proof of what he just  
told me...and I hated being wrong.

It angered me to know that he was  
right.  
It angered me to know that for once in my life I needed someone.  
It  
was infuriating to watch myself give into her.

"How am I to be strong?  
Falling for a woman is weak." I spoke in a low tone.

"When you have a  
mate by your side and a family to think about, you have something to protect, to  
live for...that sin is what makes demons strong."

I sighed in  
frustration turning my attention to the conversation going on in the  
kitchen.

"I just feel so weak, letting a man into my life in the way that  
you say...I haven't thought like that since my parents died, they always  
used to talk to me about how important...vital even it is to find your  
mate."

"And now?"

"Without them I dont know what to think it  
seems."

"Rin you are not alone you have family in all of us here, just  
because they're gone doesn't mean that you should forget all that they taught  
you."

She forced a smile and tried to keep tears from falling  
lose.

"I know."

"Be happy Rin, you are young and have a long life  
along with the rest of us- wait and see that things will change."

She looked down at her feet and signed.

"You may not be blood but Rin  
you are like a daughter to me you and your sisters are family to us, we will  
never abandon you...no one in this family will, especially someone in  
particular."

She looked up at her with a blank stare and kept quiet, she  
and I both knew Izayoi was talking about me at that moment, then she turned and  
gave me a deep long stare...filled with confusion and wonder at what Izayoi  
said.  
Staring at me like she never had before.

I felt that was my cue  
to enter the kitchen, acting as if I knew nothing about they're  
conversation.

"Are you ready to leave?" I asked casually.

She  
nodded and shook off the dazed look on her face.

"Yeah."

We both  
said goodbye to my parents and headed out to the driveway to her  
Ducati.

"I only have one helmet..." She spoke softly, still stunned by  
the conversation her and my stepmother had.

I quickly ran to the garage  
and picked up another and hopped on, she handed her keys and slipped behind me  
hanging on.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere but home."  
She sounded if wanting to runaway.

I revved the engine and headed down  
the driveway and back to the long road.

-  
Rin's  
POV

I closed my eyes and squeezed him right trying not to think about  
everything running through my head.  
A few tears fell lose as I shut my  
eyes.  
I shouldn't have ever invited Sesshomaru, especially with me in such a  
vulnerable state, as much as I hated to admit it I was vulnerable anytime my  
parents were brought up, I just broke down.

For mw getting over they're  
death was the hardest thing in the world.  
Whether I let the truth sink in or  
denied it, I hadnt gotten over that even...and even less when I didnt have a  
mate by my side.  
All that my parents said made all the more sense after they  
died, about what I needed in life, I just refused to let anyone in.

We  
didnt head to either of our houses, instead he took me to a place I hadnt been  
to in years.

It took quite a while but we finally arrived at his beach  
house in Santa Barbara, a quaint two story house along the shoreline overlooking  
the pacific.

I slid off the bike and my helmet, and gazed at the scenery  
before saying anything.

"Feels like it's been forever since I've set foot  
in here."

We walked in and through the house, and sat down in the back  
yard to relax.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah just the  
conversation I had with your mom-..."  
I took a deep breath and calmed myself  
down, for a few minutes I just sat there looking out at the  
waves.

"Sometimes I wake up and forget that it wasn't just some horrible  
nightmare."

"I can understand why...you where the one to witness that  
happen."

I got up and leaned against the porch fence looking out at the  
scenery.

I closed my eyes and for a second I heard all the screams and  
all the gunshots, the laughter coming from his mouth as he killed them and as he  
tried to kill me.  
I remembered why they're death hit mw so hard, they had  
something more to live for then I ever did.

When I opened them I felt the  
demon side of me get angry, and for a second I lost my sanity.

I slammed  
my hands down on the wood and nearly cracked it, clenching my fists tight and  
stabbed my palms with my claws.

Warm hands wrapped around my waist, how  
body pressed against mine, his hot breath was on my ear.

"Why do you  
torture yourself like this?"

He held my hands and softened the grip I had  
on myself.

Tears rolled down my face as he asked this.

"It should  
have me me who died- not them."

His grip tightened.

"How could you  
possibly think that?"

"I didnt have anything to live for like they  
did."

"What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath in.

"My mom  
was pregnant."

He stiffened a little but still held mr as I  
cried.

"Is that the day she told you?"  
I shook my head.

"No, my  
sisters and I knew already but she was waiting past three months to make sure it  
wasn't a miscarriage. But I came over to visit that day, she told me we were  
going to have a little brother."

"You never told me that."

"I only  
told my sisters."

"Why didn't you ever tell me that?"

I shrugged,  
there really wasnt any excuse I had for not being honest with  
him.

"Besides them I never told anyone."

"So why are you telling  
me now?"

"Because I wanted to."

He shifted my body and made me  
turn to him.

"Are you sure you really want this?"

I looked up at  
him.

"Want what?"

"Being married to someone who in other words has  
no heart..."

I rolled my eyes .

"If you didnt have a heart you  
wouldn't have brought me here, or you wouldn't have gone to my show the other  
night or wouldn't have kissed me last night..."

I stared up at him as I  
spoke.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked gently but still sounding  
frustrating frustrated.

I didnt know what to say, what could I say to a  
question like that?  
I stared up at him now knowing what to do or say, I felt  
the same way, somewhat different when I was around him. Thunder rumbled over as  
a storm was going to set in on us.

"Trust me when I say that you do the  
same to me." I whispered.

"There's more to why I asked you and not anyone  
else."

"I know." He stated down at me with those enticing amber eyes  
and I couldn't anymore, staring up at him was at this point so hard, it felt  
like he had direct access to my mind and soul just by staring at me like  
that.

I closed my eyes shut and stead I rested my head on his chest as I  
held him taking in his beautiful scent...he always smelled of eucalyptus and  
spearmint.

I was completely intoxicated by it.

"Do you feel okay?"  
he brushed my hair a little.

"Yeah- Im just a little tired."

"Or  
maybe its because you refuse to look up at me."

His finger pulled my chin  
up to look him in the eye.

-

Sesshomaru's  
POV

I turned her face upward to look at me, she flickered here eyes up to  
stare and I didnt see those grey- purple eyes I've come accustomed to, they had  
a red glaze to them.

I hadnt ever seen her eyes glow red like that unless  
she felt threatened or was in battle.  
She didnt have that threatened look on  
her face, she looked like she was in a daze.

I knew why and how there was  
more to her asking mr to do this with her.

Okay a bit confusing I hope  
you like!  
More will be explained along the way between these  
two!  
Please r and r!


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter im glad you all liked the last  
one!  
Beware!  
Major lemon approaching!

Oh and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Sesshomaru's  
POV

She stared up at me with those intense red eyes, in this state she  
could stare down anyone and anything...holding the intensity maybe even  
me.  
For a second she shut her eyes and opened them again and returned to her  
normal state, only her expression was clouded with  
exhaustion.

"Rin."

She didnt respond or seem to notice that I  
called her name.

"Rin." I said more firmly and shook her a bit.  
She stared up at me and faded out, falling limp in my arms.

"Rin!" I shook her again.

She opened her eyes a little.

"Rin what's going on?"

"I'm so tired- I haven't slept in days... Hojo keeps calling at  
night, over and over again he won't leave me alone."

She fell close to my chest and fell limp again.

I scooped her up and took her to the bedroom.

She tossed and turned for a good two hours, almost like she was  
having nightmares.  
Until I laid down with by her side and held her, she  
calmed down on the spot.

RIN'S POV

I was in a long hallway wandering through the darkness looking for a way out.  
Then an I started to get an eerie feeling like I wasn't alone, voices that I thought were  
in my head got so much louder and soon it sounded like instead of my head the  
voices and breaths of the shouting were right at my ear.

"Run anywhere you like- I will find you." I gasped as Hojo whispered in my ear, but when I whipped my head around to look where he was- nothing, he wasnt there...no one was.

"Show yourself!" I shouted.

The only response I got what his laughter, which infuriated me.

"All in good time my love." he said loudly.

I ran through the halls now, opening every door trying to look  
for a way out but the further I ran the darker it got and the louder his voice  
got.

"I'm inside your head Rin- you can't escape me."

Again he whispered in my ear.

Finally everything went pitch black, I stood there frozen in place.  
Tentacles wrapped around my body making sure I was locked in  
place and not able to move.

I squirmed around violently desperately  
trying to wriggle free but I couldn't move, I tried to scream out but nothing  
came out of my mouth.

I was completely helpless.

The demon that had a hole on me took me into a room ane locked me inside.  
I was laid down on the bed and he was right there by my side getting ready to take me.

Hojo  
stared at me frantic body for a moment and smiled that evil smile.

"Tonight I will take what is rightfully mine Rin."

I couldn't respond.

What did he mean by what's right fully his? I was  
now tied to the bed, powerless and vulnerable to whatever he wanted to do to  
me.

He walked near the bed now shirtless, with an evil smile on his face  
and now moved to mount me.

"NOOOOOO!"  
I screamed our and begged for  
him not to touch me.

He merely laughed and kept on with my  
torture.

"My dear why would I stop I have so much more try with  
you."

He groped my body with force, squeezing and tearing my clothes sp  
he could get a better look.

"Hojo please stop- dont do this to me!" I begged.

He tore my bottoms off and wandered throughout my lower  
side, and then snaked himself up to my face and straddled my hips.

In one swift and fast move he took my virginity.

I let out a bloodcurdling scream that tore me from my nightmare and brought me back to reality...and not to mention scared the shit out of Sesshomaru.

"What the fuck?" He popped up out of bed.

I sat there with my hand to my chest,  
hyperventilating, still convincing myself that my nightmare wasnt  
real.

Warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me close, making me feel  
safe again, but the process of calming down wasnt so easy.

"What happened?" He whispered, while brushing my hair softly.

I took a couple minutes of deep breaths to come back to reality.

"N-Nightmares...It was ...Hojo."

I tried to talk more but I couldn't, a wave of pain and soreness took over my body.

"He- isn't...g-going to s-stop..." I said gasping between breaths.

He pulled me closer to his chest and rubbed my aching  
back.

"I won't let him hurt you Rin, I will protect you."

I felt like such a child - having an anxiety attack over a nightmare that I had, but  
boy was it making me feel better to be in Sesshomaru's arms.

I held him tight and closed my eyes, finally able to breathe like normal and not feel like I was being drowned.

He pulled me hack away from his chest and just  
stared for a while before saying anything.

"I promise you Rin I will not let anything happen to you."

I let a tear fall loose.

"I really do love you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's  
POV

I couldn't beleive my ears, she finally said what others told me was  
true.

"How can you love someone like me Rin?"

She rolled her eyes at me.

"You have been there for every major and minor even that has  
happened in my life- you, how can I not fall for my best friend when your is so  
good to me."

I smirked smirked at her.

"Your a fool to fall in love with someone like me Rin."

I stated so intently at her but at the same time trying to with little emotion.

"And your a fool to think that you and I were ever just going to stay friends." I let out a small chuckle.

"Maybe your right."

I pulled her in and crashed my lips down on hers leaving her wide eyed and stunned for a moment until she practical melted in my arms.

I squeezed her close and began to lay on top of her  
deepening the kiss and getting more rough.

"If we go any further - I fear I won't be able to stop Rin."  
I breathed into her ear.  
She gazed up at me gazed up at me for a moment.

"The dont stop." she moaned out while nibbling on my ear, that move and that submission really drove me over the edge...I wanted her.

I needed her.

Once again I captured her lips leaving her breathless, taking so much time to explore her mouth.

My lips massaged her mouth so softly, she moaned out as I worked  
my way over to my ears nipping and sucking so delicately.

I then moved down to her chest tearing off her tank top and slipping off her bra, wasting no time in devouring her soft and supple...and delicious breasts.

"Ooh." she breathed out as if begging for more.

As I sucked away at her breasts I began to unbutton her pants and push down on them.  
I traced kisses all over exploring from her breasts and making my way down to where she was definitely getting hot and wet and definitely bothered.

I tore off her panties and teased her, touched her and then sunk my mouth on her other pair of lips.  
She grasped the sheets and moaned out in such pleasure.

"Yes!" she screamed as I slipped inside the very heat of her fluttering my tounge like a butterfly, switching between that and nibbling away down on her.

"My Rin this is only the beginning."

Rin's POV

I practically melted right then and there he called me His Rin!

He slid a finger inside my core making me feel pressure at first but then after feeling like i was going to burst.  
I squirmed and grasped the back of his head as he pumped his fingers  
and licked my clit all at the same time making me go wild.

I gasped out a couple more times before I finally felt the sweet release that longed  
for.  
He lapped all the juices that flowed out of my pussy and gave me a  
couple last flutters of his tounge.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" I gasped out.

"I have my ways." He looked up at me and  
smirked.

He chuckled and licked his lips.

He gave me one last love bite until, I decided that I wanted to have some control, I brought his face up to mine and kissed him.

Slowly I shifted our bodies so that I was on  
top.

"Now it's my turn to show you what I know." I purred in his ear started at his mouth slipping my tounge inside and caressing his face lightly  
making sure that I didnt scratch him with my human claws.  
I pulled away and worked my way exploring his body, I traced tiny kisses on his neck before I finally gave him the first love bite.  
As I explored his upper body ran my fingers up and down his torso, I mover lower and lower finally arriving at his amazing rock hard but yet at the same time soft and smooth abs.  
I licked and sucked and then started to unbutton his jeans, noticing the large bulge growing within minutes, taking my time and admiring him squirm I unbuttoned his pants and shrugged them down to his feet along with his boxers.

I took a few minutes to admire the view, the very long and thick view.  
If there was any words to describe his manhood it was definitely that he in now way was making up for anything, but instead it was matching how strong and muscular he was.

I stroked first to give him a little tease then finally made him moan out in  
pleasure by taking him into my mouth.  
My head moved up and down, hair flipping and brushing his body softly, making the sensation even more erotic for him.  
I move up and down more to the point where he was hitting the back of my  
throat, he seemed surprised that I was able to take him into my mouth like that,  
I have to admit I too was a bit surprised.  
My mouth squeezed and pulled until he finally let out a ragged roar of release, I stared up at him as I swallowed each and every drop of him.

He looked me with such lust and need, I could tell at that point that he really wanted me now.  
His eyes widened he stared at me with such lust, glazing over red, he pounces on me and growled in my ear telling me to submit to him.  
I purred in his ear, wrapping my arms around his  
neck and taking his mouth into mine.

He propped himself on top of me and gazed into my eyes for a moment, savoring the moment, until he captured my lips once again only this time making me feel like I was on cloud nine, positioning himself at my entrance.

His amber orbs burned into mine as if asking  
permission to enter me.  
All I could do at the moment to respond was to give a slight nod because I was so nervous.  
In one swift move he broke through the last wall I had up against him down and filled me up half way...yeah only half way.

Yep there was still more to go.

"Oh my Kami!" I breathed out in both pain and pleasure.

He kissed the pain away quickly and for a second let my body adjust to him, pulling out slightly he thrusted back in deeper and filling all of me with his amazing size.

The more I adjusted the more he moved his body, making himself thrust into me with such force.  
I wrapped my hands around his neck and intertwined my fingers in his gorgeous  
silky hair.

"More...oh please more!."

He happily complied moving more and moving faster, ramming his hips into mine, as I brought my hips up to meet his he slammed me back down on the bed.  
My back arched up with all the pleasure, leaving my head hanging back breathing heavily and moaning loudly.

"Oh Sesshomaru...Yes!"

He buried his head in my chest sucking on one nipple and then the other lightly biting and adding more to my euphoric state.

During all of this it seemed as though time stopped for  
a moment as we let out our roars of conquest as we found the release and climax  
that we so desperately craved.  
Panting and gasping for air we calmed down the carnal side of ourselves and

He stared at me for a moment, gazing into my eyes so intently that it made me want to cry...but I didnt.

"I love you."  
Three little words that breathed out of his lips and made me want to laugh and cry at the same time.

"I love you too."

He gave me a small smile and brushed the sweaty hair off from my face and leaned down to kiss me.

Omg that was a long one!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter so sorry for the long wait hope you like and

please remember to R and R!

Rin's point of view.

Morning came much too quickly for my taste, it seemed as though we placed our heads down on the pillows and BOOM it was morning, salty sea breeze and the sound of the waves as a reminder that you were only a few feet from a whole nother world. A feeling that was supposed to be so sweet and tender waking up in your love's arms after a long night of love making, a feeling turned cold after I felt the both of us wake from our deep sleep.

"Morning." I said with a lazy voice, then yawning wide and shifting my position in bed, which clearly seemed to be my first clue that he was annoyed.

"Hn." The typical noise he made when he wasnt in the mood to be disturbed, and the fact that he had returned to whatever state he had always been.

So instead of pressing him any further I thought I would wash away all my troubles with a well deserved shower, he didnt really have any girlie products in stock so I figured I would smell like too much of a guy even if I used his manly spearmint eucalyptus products.

Actually they were quite appealing to me so I didnt mind at allthe scent I coaxed all over my body, and I was sure that once stick up his ass over in the bed wouldnt mind it at all either once he was over his morning crankyness. I hopped out of the shower and changed back into my clothes and rumaging through what I had in my bag hoping to make myself seem at least somewhat up to my usual standards.

Ten minutes later...

Done! I was clearly the make up guru with only mascara, three different colored eye liners, concealer, red lipstick and bronzer blush brush I was the usual hot Rin self that everyone knew maybe even more with the post sex glow...only did the ice king care?

Nope - of course not, for some reason even after all that vanilla sex that lasted most of the night he still managed to wake up yet again on the wrong side of the bed.

I shrugged him off as I looked at myself in the mirror noticing a large sized detail that I clearly missed from last night, two puncture wounds near the nape of my neck.

"How..." I whispered to myself with such wonder as to why I didnt remember him biting me last night.

The only thing I could do was hide it for the moment and ask questions later when Sesshomaru was in a better mood, and since today he worked I figured a whole morning at work would do him some good until I could find a way to wrap my head around being bitten and put through half of the mating course without any of my knowledge.

I strutted out of the bathroom dressed and dolled up ready to take on the morning and attempt to make some sort of communication with Mr. Cranky Pants still in bed and in a pissy mood.

"Hey- wake up you have work today and I gotta jet." He made another grunting annoyed noise.

"You know were the door is." I scoffed and zipped up my boots and made my way out.

"Alright then find your own ride - douche bag." I stomped out of the room and made my dramatic exit and left for my house.

I hadnt been this irritated in a long time, I was so filled with annoyance that the speed limit was no longer my concern. I guess the part that hurt the most was the fact that just the previous night he had taken me and made me his, for him to be so cold only made me feel like I was nothing but a toy to him.

At the moment part of me just wanted to cry out in pain, but the other half burned with anger so furiosly it would let me shed tears for the moment that is.

I weeved in an out of traffic at top speed making my way to where I wanted to go and scaring the shit out of any unexpirienced and even some experienced drivers.

After a scene like I figured a morning with my trainer would take the edge off and give me enough time to make sure that the stick up Sesshomaru's ass was gone, hopefully by lunchtime when I planned to make my confrontation.

When I got back to my house Totosai was already there and waiting patiently for my arrival, and with no interruptions a.k.a text messages or calls from the ice king, I was set to go as soon as I was done changing.

We began with sword trainging, I was a littile rusty considering it had been at least fifty years since I handled one.

"Its amazing how leaving things behind to rot in the back of your mind young lady have been your demise in this training session." I laughed at the old man and continued with his basic excersises.

"You may be right on this one - I'm almost depressed that I didnt stick with it like the others..."

Totosai laughed.

"I know that you are busy in this world of humans but always find time to be a demon and enhance your powers otherwise you will soon forget how to be one."

I sighed and took in all he said.

"Well I guess its time to get back in the demon game."

"Speaking of games- when is it that you are going to get into the mating game... it is mating season and you are almost five hundred years old, more that ready for a mate."

I hesitated to mention anything to him but I figured this was the person to ask when it came to any unbias explaination.

"I've been meaning to ask you since I came in this morning but... what is this bite mark on my shoulder?" His eyes widened and came for a closer look.

"What in the world Rin? You've gone and found yourself a mate so soon already?"

I spoke too soon.

"Well you see I kind of slept with someone last night... yes a demon and got carried away with being in the heat of the moment." His brows furrowed and he stood silent for a moment.

"And it got to the point where this demon gave you the courting mark?" I shrugged at him.

"I wasnt too focused on how hard the lovebites where if you know what I mean Toto." His frown deepend some.

"You know I hate it when you call me that, but going back to the current subject who may I ask has given you the courting mark my dear?" I couldnt look him in the eye at this point I knew he would be angry with my response.

I cleared my throat before speaking again.

"Sesshomaru." Totosai's eyes grew wide, I knew the apparent lecture was coming.

"Of all the eligable men in the world eligble demons you pick him?! The one who has no heart?" I laughed at his concerns but I knew full well that there was more than met the eye when it came to Sesshomaru.

"There's more to him than people think Totosai, maybe even more than I thought too."

He gave me a concerned look.

"That may be Rin but you cannot ignore his past, all that he is known for- I would hate for you to enter into something so blindly and later regret it." I sighed, he made all the right points but I could no longer deny what I felt for my life long friend.

"Thank you for looking out for me Totosai, I won't say that I'll take any of your advice besides trying to have a go at this catiously." He smiled and gave me a hug.

"Thank you my dear Rin I would truly hate to see you hurt." I laughed.

"Yeah but you would like a reason to kick his ass wouldnt you?" He chuckled.

"Yes but that would be to high of a price, I'll stick to making fun of the old timer." Totosai stayed for breakfast, stoll convinced that I was making a rash descicion, only with the explaination I has he simply gave me his blessing on the count of me being so happy.

"Well I won't say I did'nt see this happening but good luck, and I will see you at the charity ball next weekend." We hugged goodbye and he was off back to his home were I was sure that Kaede was waiting for his return.

I felt lucky that I did'nt have to come into the office today, all I wanted to do now was take a shower and possibly take coffee to Sesshomaru in hopes that he wasnt in such a fowl mood now that he had a full half day of work.

My shower was heavinly, cool anf refreshing just the thing I needed after a killer workout, I quickly stepped out and made my make-up natural yet alluring as always, and made my hair into a simple scrunched up bun.

I made my way to my closet next in search of a cute outfit that would catch his eye the moment I walked into his office, I picked out my tight dark denim Armani skinny jeans and Chanel boots, and black silk camisole and black and grey fur vest.

Looking at myself in the mirror I smiled at how I looked hoping that Sesshomaru wasnt in a bad mood anymore, because as much of a hard-ass as I make myself out to be it doesnt really feel so good when the man your in love with takes your virginity and shuns you off in the morning.

I hopped into my Lambhorgini and raced of to the sushi bar to grab some take out and headed over to the office, the drive want so bad considering the California rain still didnt want to let up.

All morning the sun shined with all its might, but by the time noon came around the storm clouds rolled in just as they did last night and a storm set in quickly and made everyone forget that it was ever sunny.

"Damn-." I said as I weaved through all the traffic, hoping that the rain would let up soon.

By the time I picked up sushi take out the clouds only got darker and grey by the minute, and the rain fell harder with each flash of lightning and rumble of thunder.

Finally I reached entrance where the valet was, I was fortunate enough to avoid most of the downpour while running out and handing my keys over to the guy and scurrying into the building and heading up towards where the snoody floor secretary was oddly out of sight.

I quick sprayed a mist of Chanel N. 5 on and tossed it back into my bag and walked up to Kirara, Sesshomaru's executive assistant and my long time friend to ask if the king was in his catsle.

"Hey Kira!" She smiled up at me and got up to give me a hug.

"Hey you- its been a while, sorry I couldnt make it last night I wasnt feeling too well and you know Kaede she says its usually a sign to take it easy."

I nodded and went to put a hand on her rounded belly.

"Definitely what with three little ones in there, and plus she's always right when it comes to these things, hey so is the king in?" she nodded happily and made a quick glance at the mark on my neck only kept the comments to herself as to not make a scene.

"Yeah go on in he's been so busy with work and dealing with that annoying floor secretary ugh I hate her she is such a bitch I hope she gets the boot." I laughed at the fact that the pregnancy hormones were really kicked in this afternoon wondering how he handles that feisty attitude and then laughed mentally at the fact that I act the same way and that I cant use pregnancy as an excuse.

I turned the knob and slowly swung the door open to find a sight that right then and there shattered my heart, and made my disbeleif in love rise up to a level that would clearly leave me scarred for life.

I dropped the paper bag and stood there not knowing what to do.

Sesshomaru had Sarah pinned up to his desk body in between legs tangled the the whole sha-BANG, lipstick smudged all over and hair looking like a complete haystack as if someone had tried to yank on it.

Luckily I didnt have to see any nudity, but for my hearts's sake I saw enought to make me want to scream only I didnt.

I was completely speechless.

I had never wanted to physically harm someone as much as I did right at this moment, I never thought I could feel heart broken in this way, it like someone reached into my body and ripped out my heart.

I looked him in the eye with no expression on my face, no hurt, not sad or angry, I just stared at him for about thirty seconds before I finally turned and walked away and never looking back.

When he finally realized what I had seen he followed me but I was already in the elevator, I was determined not to let him in so as soon as I saw he was near I slannee down my perfume bottle on the floor right in front of him.

I figured the intense scent of the perfume would make him back up.

The glass shattered at his feet and the contents splashed up at him, making him cough and weeze at the powerful scent.

Finally I presses the close door button, and I stared at him wirh the last emotions I would ever feel towards him, hate, anger; regret and pure sadness.

I closed my eyes as they burned with red hot anger, one like I never felt before.

I didnt cry, I didnt make a sound, nothing... Its like who I was changed from that point on, the last of my innocence was stolen.

So super sorry for the long delay been super busy with my new job, but I promise I will have more up soon with in the next few months!


End file.
